


Задумчивый сопляк Стив Роджерс и прочие наблюдения

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Magdalena_sylar



Series: мини G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, because it's fluffy, brief mentions of sexual activity, snarky, supersoldiers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: «Я поливал цветы на этой неделе? Может, они хотят пить? Интересно, у растений бывает жажда?»Баки едва сдерживает смех, представляя Стива, размышляющего об эмоциональной жизни растений.





	Задумчивый сопляк Стив Роджерс и прочие наблюдения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers Is A Pensive Punk and Other Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529883) by [Ignisentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis). 



Баки закрывает ноутбук и с чувством полного удовлетворения направляется на кухню, чтобы налить себе кофе. Он потратил весь день и деньги Тони Старка на Амазоне.  
Баки уверен, что ему никогда не надоест возможность получать кучу барахла после одного щелчка мышью и пары дней ожидания. Особый интерес сегодня у него вызвали маленькие светодиодные фонарики, которые крепятся на пальцы. Баки собирается жестоко поиздеваться над Клинтом с помощью этих фонариков.

Он даже не пытается скрыть улыбку, входя в гостиную с чашкой свежего кофе в руках, и с блаженством вздыхает, чувствуя на языке пряный вкус специй. Слава Богу, Гидра не послала его убить того, кто изобрел ароматизированные кофейные сливки. Даже они не были настолько жестоки.

В какой-то момент его Амазонского загула начался дождь, и теперь вода стекает маленькими ручейками по гигантским окнам во всю стену. Раньше Стив любил рисовать в такую погоду, говорил, что шум дождя успокаивает. Баки ищет глазами Стива, чтобы спросить его, вдруг он... какого хрена, Роджерс?!

Стив в черных спортивных штанах и футболке развалился на диване, подогнув одну ногу под себя, и выглядит очень по-домашнему. Он сидит босиком и машинально поджимает и расслабляет пальцы на ногах. Правой рукой он поглаживает себя по недавно обритой голове – ему пришлось коротко подстричь волосы после того, как один из ботов Тони случайно их поджег. Стив сказал, что ему нравится, как короткие волосы щекочут кожу. Баки нравится тоже. Плюсик в пользу поджигателя. Левую руку Стив смешно держит на весу, упираясь большим пальцем в подбородок. Более нелепой "размышляющей" позы Баки никогда не видел.

Серьезно, какого хрена, Роджерс?!

Стив выглядит таким... отрешенным, когда смотрит на бегущие по стеклу струйки дождя, медленно поглаживая голову и неосознанно шевеля пальцами ног.

Баки в курсе, что пару часов назад у Стива был охрененный оргазм, когда Баки оторвался от покупок на Амазоне и рухнул перед ним на колени. Так о чем же, черт побери, Стив так глубоко задумался?

«Я поливал цветы на этой неделе? Может, они хотят пить? Интересно, у растений бывает жажда?»

Баки едва сдерживает смех, представляя Стива, размышляющего об эмоциональной жизни растений.

«Больно ли траве, когда ее косят?»

«Может, сок у деревьев - это что-то типа их слез или крови? Боже, если я ел сироп, я теперь что, вампир?»

Баки проклинает свою буйную фантазию. Ему все труднее сдерживать смех. К счастью, Стив все еще не знает о его присутствии.

«Выходя с постоялого двора, я выхожу во двор.»

«Если я порву подушку, ее вырвет перьями.»

«Сгорит ли башня, если я не выключу плиту перед миссией? Или Джарвис успеет с этим разобраться?»

«Черт, а я плиту выключил?»

Баки больше не может это терпеть, подкрадывается к Стиву и спрашивает:  
– О чем задумался? – громче, чем нужно, потому что…

От неожиданности Стив подскакивает и падает с дивана, по пути приложившись рукой о журнальный столик.

...джекпот.

– Черт, Баки, прекрати так делать.

– Нет, это слишком весело. Ты легкая мишень.

– Я тебе покажу легкую мишень.

– О, да, пожалуйста.

– Уже готов умолять, Бак? Ну и кто сейчас легкая мишень?

Баки возмущается:  
– С чего бы мне умолять, Стив Роджерс? Ну это ты махнул!

Стив закатывает глаза и улыбается, и эта легкая ухмылка всегда означает, что кому-то сейчас не поздоровится. Баки едва успевает подумать «ого!», прежде чем Стив стремительным движением роняет его на пол и начинает целовать, и Баки решает на время отключить мыслительные процессы.

После они сидят на полу, натянув штаны, а вот местонахождение футболок неизвестно. Стив опирается спиной о диван, широко раскинув ноги, Баки умостился между ними. Ему нравится это ощущение – теплой тяжести Стива за спиной. Баки притирается к нему еще ближе, и Стив кладет руку ему на плечо и ведет ею вниз по груди. Баки перехватывает руку и переплетает их пальцы. Стук дождя о стекло завораживает. Он понимает, почему Стиву это нравится.

– Эй, – через некоторое время говорит Баки. – О чем ты думал?

– Что?

– Ну, когда лежал на диване, весь такой задумчивый с большой буквы «З». О чем ты думал?

Стив молчит.

– Стив?

– Обещай не смеяться.

– Теперь точно буду.

Свободной рукой Стив щиплет Баки за бок.

– Эй! Перестань! – без особого возмущения говорит Баки.

– Теперь точно не скажу.

– Я сделаю языком то, что ты любишь.

– Ты в любом случае это сделаешь.

Черт, он прав.

– Черт, ты прав.

Стив фыркает.

– Просто... скажи мне, ладно? Я не буду смеяться. Скорее всего. Возможно. Я постараюсь не смеяться.

– Это так обнадеживает, Бак. Твоя искренность меня поражает.

– Ну пожалуйста?

– Черт возьми, ты же знаешь, что я не могу тебе отказать.

– Знаю.

– И пользуешься этим?

– Ага. Сознавайся!

Стив целует Баки в макушку.  
– Ну раз ты настаиваешь... Я думал о бабочках.

Тишина.

– Бабочки, – медленно проговаривает Баки, давая себе время полностью осознать сказанное. – Хм... Почему... ты думал про бабочек. Какого черта?!

– Ну, я смотрел тот документальный фильм...

– Начинается.

– ... заткнись. В общем, я смотрел документальный фильм, и...

– Я уже раскаиваюсь, что добавил документальные фильмы Би-би-си в твою подписку Нетфликса.

Стив захлебывается возмущением.  
– Дэвид Аттенборо – это сплошное удовольствие, и нечего на него наезжать!

– Хорошо, проехали. Дэвид Аттенборо на самом деле чертов восторг.

– Чертовски верно.

– Все, возвращаемся к бабочкам.

– Технически, я думал о гусеницах. Ты знаешь, как они превращаются в бабочек?

Баки усмехается.  
– Да все это знают. Они делают куколку и превращаются из гусеницы в бабочку.

– Да, но как именно они переходят от одного к другому? Что происходит внутри куколки?

– Эм… – теперь, когда Баки действительно задумывается об этом, он понимает, что не знает. – Ха. Я не знаю.

– Гусеница переваривает себя и превращается в слизь.

– Что.

– Ага. Только небольшое количество клеток выживает при самопереваривании, а потом использует гусеничную слизь для размножения и формирования в бабочку.

– Какого хрена?

– Да.

– Гусеница растворяется? А потом как-то собирает себя обратно уже в бабочку?

– Ага.

– Боже.

– Ага.

Они сидят в тишине на полу некоторое время, пока Стив не спрашивает:  
– Хочешь полежать со мной на диване и посмотреть на дождь?

– Боже, да.

***

Сэм вламывается в комнату Стива и Баки, бормоча под нос о проклятых суперсолдатах, никогда не отвечающих на звонки.

– Стив? Баки? – зовет он. – Вы двое в приличном виде? – Он уже насмотрелся на бледные задницы на всю жизнь вперед, большое спасибо. – Клянусь Богом, вам двоим лучше быть одетыми, иначе я...

Он замирает, видя их обнявшимися на диване – Баки откинулся на голую грудь Стива. О, чувак, там соски торчат.

– Ребят, рубашки, пожалуйста...

Они не реагируют и, похоже, даже не замечают его. Они просто... сидят, уставившись в окно, смотрят туда... ну, выглядят они задумчивыми, вроде бы. Задумчивыми, блин.

– Ребята? Эй, э-э-эй, ребята? – Он щелкает пальцами, и они наконец обращают на него внимание.

– О, Сэм! Привет. Ты давно тут? – спрашивает Стив.

– Эм-м...

– Не обращай внимания! – перебивает Баки. – Что ты знаешь о бабочках?

– Эм-м...

– Технически, о гусеницах, – добавляет Стив.

– Что?!

– Сэм. Сэм. Сэм. У меня есть для тебя новости, – говорит Баки.

***

Наташа вламывается в комнату Стива и Баки, бормоча под нос о трех идиотах, не отвечающих на их идиотские телефоны. 


End file.
